BADUT
by Misa Chiiyuki
Summary: Jika kau tidak bisa menemukan kebahagiaan, jadilah kebahagiaan itu sendiri. Buatlah kebahagiaan bagi orang lain. Broken YunJae. Changmin. Yaoi and mpreg nyempil


Enjoy

Warn: ada unsur YAOI dan MPREGnya, nyempil.

BADUT

By: Misa Chiiyuki

.

.

.

Sewaktu kecil, aku sering ikut bekerja bersama ayahku. Ayahku kuat dan tampan, namun kurang beruntung. Ayah bukan orang yang pintar, namun baik hati. Pekerjaan ayah adalah menghibur anak-anak dan bahkan orang di jalanan yang tidak ia kenal. Kadang orang yang lewat memberikan uang pada ayah, meski tidak banyak. Sekeping dua keping, selembar dua lembar. Ayah tetap melakukannya dengan tersenyum. Atau memang pekerjaannya memaksanya untuk tersenyum, karena ayahku seorang badut.

Jung Yunho namanya, lelaki yang kupanggil ayah. Dia satu-satunya yang aku sayangi dan satu-satunya yang menyayangiku. Meski tanpa ibu, aku sudah bahagia bersama ayah. Usiaku 8 tahun, kelas 2 SD, namun aku tahu bagaimana sulitnya mencari uang. Meski kami miskin, meski kami kekurangan, aku bahagia. Kalau tidak ada ayah, aku bagaimana?

Suatu hari, ayah mendapat panggilan untuk menjadi badut penghibur di sebuah pesta ulang tahun. Ayah senang, karena akan mendapat cukup banyak uang, lebih banyak dari yang bisa didapat di jalanan. Ayah memintaku untuk menjadi asistennya, dengan senang hati aku menyetujuinya. Banyak hal yang harus disiapkan, ayah juga bisa melakukan trik sulap yang mudah. Ayah mengajariku apa yang harus aku lakukan sebagai asistennya. Kini aku tahu mengapa Ayah menyukai pekerjaan ini.

Hari itu, pesta ulang tahun diadakan. Dengan gembira aku dan ayah berangkat. Ketika sampai, kami langsung bersiap-siap. Ayah memakaikan aku make up yang aneh, agar lucu. Sebentar kemudian, aku ingin buang air kecil, aku bertanya dimana letak toilet pada tuan rumah. Aku pergi menuju toilet yang ditunjuk nyonya rumah, ada orang di dalamnya. Aku menunggu dengan sabar. Tidak lama, pintu terbuka. Aku begitu terkejut melihat Shindong, teman sekelasku di sekolah. Ia mengenaliku dan tertawa geli.

"Kau Changmin kan? Kau yang akan jadi badut di pesta ulang tahun adikku? Hahahaha. Akan kubocorkan pada teman-teman."

Aku hanya diam, membiarkan ia berkata sesukanya, berbuat sesukanya. Kalau aku nakal, ayah akan dipecat dan kami tidak akan mendapatkan uang.

Pesta itu seharusnya menyenangkan, aku senang menghibur orang-orang, seperti juga ayahku. Namun salah satu penonton yang melihatku dengan tawa mengejek membuatku kesal. Shindong adalah salah satu orang yang kubenci, yang suka mengejekku karena aku miskin. Aku berusaha profesional. Sampai acara itu selesai, dan kami mendapatkan cukup banyak uang.

Sepulang dari sana, ayahku mengajak makan _bulgogi_ , sesuatu yang jarang sekali bisa kami makan. Tentu saja aku senang. Aku makan dengan lahap. Sambil makan aku bercerita pada ayah bagaimana perasaanku ketika menjadi badut tadi. Dan mengatakan keinginanku untuk menjadi badut seperti ayah ketika aku besar. Ayahku hanya tersenyum, dan mengusap rambutku.

"Ayah tidak menyekolahkanmu untuk jadi badut. Sekolah yang rajin supaya bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari Ayah."

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Rasanya ingin keluar dari sekolah yang seperti neraka itu. Namun aku tidak boleh mengecewakan ayah. Dan kami melanjutkan makan dengan hening, sama-sama bergelut dengan pikiran sendiri.

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku berangkat sekolah, meski malas. Sebenarnya aku bukan malas belajar, tapi aku malas berurusan dengan teman-teman di kelas yang menyebalkan. Mereka mengejekku hanya karena aku miskin. Aku dihina dan kadang dipukuli, tapi aku diam saja. Kalau melawan, pasti mereka akan mengadu pada guru dan memutar balikan fakta. Ketika sampai di kelas, aku begitu terkejut. Di papan tulis terdapat tulisan yang sangat menyakiti hatiku.

"AYAH CHANGMIN SEORANG BADUT! MISKIN! MEMALUKAN"

Tertulis dengan kapur warna warni. Dengan gambar-gambar buatan mereka yang sangat jelek. Aku langsung menatap tajam pada Shindong, yang tertawa dengan teman-temannya ketika melihatku. Kesabaranku sudah habis. Selama ini ketika mereka mengejekku, aku diam. Namun mereka menghina ayahku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa diam. Kuhampiri Shindong dan memukulnya. Teman-temannya berusaha menghentikanku, namun entah kekuatan darimana, aku bisa terus melawan. Hingga seorang anak perempuan di kelasku berlari dan memanggil guru.

Perkelahian itu berakhir ketika kami sampai di ruang guru. Kembali aku disalahkan oleh Sindong dan teman-temannya, namun guru tak langsung percaya. Ia memanggil orang tua kami, dan aku mulai tegang. Ayah akan kecewa.

Setelah beberapa lama, ayahku datang. Setelah sebelumnya ibu Shindong datang ke sekolah. Ayah terkejut melihat Shindong dan ibunya, tentu ia tak akan lupa pada orang yang pernah membayarnya. Pak guru mempersilakan ayah duduk, dan memulai pembicaraan. Shindong memulai cerita karangannya untuk menyudutkanku. Aku bisa merasakan ayahku menatapku tajam. Pak guru menanyakan alasan mengapa aku memukul Shindong. Awalnya aku diam. Aku tidak ingin ayah tau bahwa mereka menghina ayah dan pekerjaannya. Namun kemudian aku memberanikan diri dan mengataknnya.

"Karena ia menghina ayahku yang seorang badut."

Pembicaraan itu selesai dengan aku yang bersalah. Ibu Shindong dengan kesal meminta keadilan untuk anaknya yang telah babak belur. Sementara aku dan ayahku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dan berakhir dengan aku yang dihukum membersihkan toilet sekolah selama tiga hari. Aku boleh pulang bersama ayahku.

.

.

.

Ayahku tidak pernah membahas masalah itu. Setiap hari berjalan seperti biasa. Ketika hari minggu tiba, aku membantu ayahku bekerja seperti biasa. Di samping jalan, Ayah menari-nari dan melakukan sulap dengan pakaian badutnya. Aku yang mengambil uang yang diberikan orang-orang dari dalam mobil. Ada satu mobil yang membuka kaca mobilnya, dan melemparkan selembar uang ke arahku, aku berusaha menangkapnya dan mengabaikan keselamatanku. Hingga yang kurasa adalah badanku yang ngilu dan terasa basah oleh cairan merah bernama darah.

Ketika di rumah sakit, aku membuka mata. Di kamar itu, aku melihat ayahku bicara dengan seorang lelaki.

"Pulanglah, tidak perlu pikirkan Changmin."

"Tapi dia anakku juga Yunho! Aku yang melahirkannya! Aku ibunya!"

"Pulang! Tempatmu bukan disini Jae! Pulang bersama istrimu!"

"Yun... Aku mencintaimu. Bahkan sampai saat ini. Aku-"

"Apapun yang kau katakan, takkan merubah apapun. Aku tetap tidak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan."

"Aku ingin bertanggung jawab atas Changmin. Aku tidak akan lari lagi."

"Kalau begitu bawa Changmin bersamamu. Rawat ia, beri ia kehidupan yang layak."

Aku terdiam mendengar hal itu. Berusaha untuk mengatakan pada diriku sendiri, ini semua tidak nyata. Ibuku ada di hadapanku, ia seorang laki-laki. Betapa aku ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan aku merindukannya. Namun aku tidak bisa.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian, ayah membereskan barang-barangku. Aku hanya diam.

"Akan ada yang mengadopsimu, pergilah bersamanya. Kau sudah cukup lama membuat hidupku sulit. Pergilah, meringankan beban hidupku. Aku takkan pernah menemuimu, aku takkan mencarimu. Begitu pula denganmu, jangan datang lagi kesini."

Ayah mengatakannya sambil memasukan pakaianku ke dalam tas. Sama sekali tidak menatapku. Aku tahu ia berbohong. Aku tahu seberapa besar ia mencintaiku. Seberapa hancur hatinya untuk melepasku pergi. Aku menangis, dan aku tahu ayah juga menangis. Hari itu aku pergi dibawa oleh seorang lelaki berwajah cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong. Yang kutahu bahwa ia adalah ibuku. Aku pergi dengan diam. Menatap wajah ayahku yang terlihat sedih, namun tak menangis. Aku pergi, Ayah.

.

.

.

Aku sudah 20 tahun sekarang. Terbiasa dengan kehidupan baruku. Kim Jaejoong dan istrinya tak punya anak karena rahim istrinya tidak bisa menahan janin. Jadi keluarga itu menjaga dan merawatku seperti anaknya sendiri. Walau aku memang anak kandungnya. Anak Kim Jaejoong.

Aku tahu ayah sering datang ke rumah ini. Aku tahu ayah memperhatikanku ketika berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Aku tahu ayah mengirimkan sepatu saat ulang tahunku yang ke-17. Aku tahu tapi aku diam. Aku menangis tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ulang tahun ayah, aku memberanikan pulang ke rumah kami. Aku melihat rumah kecil itu. Kotor dan tidak terawat. Aku masuk dan memanggil ayah. Aku mencari ke kamarnya, dan menemukan ayah di atas tempat tidur. Ayah sudah lumpuh, karena kecelakaan dua tahun lalu. Ayah tidak bisa mencari uang. Selama ini mengandalkan belas kasihan dari tetangga yang memberinya makan. Kadang kala membersihkan rumahnya. Aku menangis tersedu dan memeluk ayah. Ayah hanya diam dan balas memelukku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ayah kecelakaan, aku tidak tahu ayah begitu menderita. Aku meminta maaf dan mengajak ayah pindah ke rumah Jaejoong appa, tapi ia menolak. Ia tersenyum dan menyuruhku pulang.

"Pulang ke rumah 'ibumu' dan hiduplah dengan bahagia. Jangan pikirkan ayah. Ayah akan bahagia selama kau bahagia."

Setelah itu, aku pindah lagi ke rumah ayah. Hingga ia meninggal dalam senyumnya di rumah ini. Aku tidak akan menjadi badut seperti ayah. Aku akan menghasilkan lebih banyak uang. Agar tidak ada lagi yang sedih dan kelaparan.

Hari itu aku pergi ke makam ayah. Aku berhenti ketika melihat 'ibuku' juga ada di makam itu. Aku tahu ibu mencintai ayah. Tapi tidak bisa bersatu. Aku belajar banyak hal dari hidup ayah. Ayah tidak kaya, tapi ia bisa membuatku merasa kaya dengan cinta kasihnya. Ayah memberiku pelajaran untuk menjadi pembawa kebahagiaan bagi orang lain. Aku sayang ayah.

.

.

.

END


End file.
